


相思草

by sssail1280



Series: 草木成灰 [3]
Category: Fate/Grand Order
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-08
Updated: 2019-10-08
Packaged: 2020-11-27 11:10:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20947370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sssail1280/pseuds/sssail1280
Summary: 信长与归蝶的故事。





	相思草

**Author's Note:**

> 月球压根没有浓姬的人设，所以这个斋藤归蝶（Fate）就全是依着我的妄想来的……
> 
> 全篇生前捏造。

新婚夜的新房里，信长在琢磨浓姬的衣服怎么脱。“从鹭山城过来的一路都穿着这么麻烦的厚棉被吗？”如今更名为织田三郎信长，以男子身份示人的女孩在她身上摸来摸去。浓姬的腰腹怕痒，她不着痕迹的朝边上躲了躲。浓姬略感不快，还是耐着性子去回信长的话：“这是进了城后才换的婚衣。”才不是厚棉被呢。女子一生恐怕也就只会穿这么一次，这身华贵盛装不知让多少人看痴了眼。浓姬也免不了会有少女的小小虚荣，得到的注视多了不免有些飘飘然。这是她的婚礼，她理所当然得到艳羡和称赞，结婚的对象却对她无动于衷。

“婚衣穿这么多，脱下来得多麻烦啊。”信长失去了兴趣，不再折腾她的衣服了。浓姬低头整理衣襟，悄悄的瞥她。她们的婚礼持续了多日，这几天里她除了第一日以外都没怎么见着信长。那时她很紧张，她不是普通的女子，这场婚姻也不是通常的婚姻，自此以后她要踏上另一重战场，她不愿输也不能输。这是她紧张的原因。当天信长的模样她没往心里去。在那古野城居住的日子里，她经常见信长穿男装，但是今天不同。今天的信长有哪里与往日不同。

从那古野城回到美浓时，她为父亲带回了她的答案。大殿里只有父女二人。道三的思绪仿佛漂流向遥远河岸，好一会儿才回到浓姬这里来。“归蝶，”他若有所思的说，“是什么让你对那女孩充满信心？”

“她现在是织田信长。”浓姬很镇定地应对，“她的兄弟们是无法胜过她的。织田信长就是归蝶要嫁的人。”

道三的回答是一把赠予她的短刀，其中含义很明显：他不会质疑女儿的选择，但给了她一次后悔的机会。浓姬心里很明白，如果道三铁了心不同意，浓姬再怎么坚持也是没用的。既然道三同意了这门惊世骇俗的婚事，也就是说道三自己也有与浓姬相同的判断。当然，他也有可能是在谋划着浓姬暂时无法猜想出全貌的计划。浓姬并不害怕，即使是蝮蛇也不见得会吞噬自己的孩子，但她不愿意成为父亲的棋子。我是对的，我会证明我是对的。她出嫁时的队伍盛大隆重，驮行李的马匹都是毛色水亮的好马，数百火把将尚未被日光附着的凌晨映得亮如白昼。她坐在花轿里，手指拭过刀锋。我的丈夫是会取得天下的人，不管我的丈夫是什么人。

浩浩荡荡的队伍和她华贵的衣着在信长这里好像都算不得什么。现在，信长正在四下寻找什么。浓姬已经被连日的宴席和仪式折腾得疲惫不堪，此时还强撑着不肯合眼，只因她是个骄傲的人。本来她都要面对烛台坐着睡着了，结果门被“唰啦”的拉开，织田信长大摇大摆的进了屋子，一下把她闹醒了。现在信长不搭理她，她不免又开始犯困。忽然，她想起还没进行洞房的仪式。浓姬揉揉眼睛，我要向这个人跪拜俯首吗？她又看向信长，发现了信长与她的记忆之间究竟有哪里不同：从婚礼的第一日开始，信长就没有笑过。信长脾气古怪，可她不是什么不苟言笑的人。浓姬的心里有新的不安浮现。

“哦，找到了。”信长手里多出了个小袋子。她把布袋伸到浓姬的鼻尖前，“喏。”有股香味，是食物的香气。“我拿了一点。你今晚没吃什么东西。”

浓姬疑惑地打开布袋，里头是一个饭团。“快点吃了睡觉，自己脱衣服。”信长窸窸窣窣的扒掉衣裳钻进被窝，打了个大大的哈欠。

“你为什么说我今晚没吃东西？”她还是有吃的，只是因为疲倦没什么胃口。

“你今天吃的比前两天都少。你这家伙少废话，快点把饭团吃完。”信长的话因为不耐烦变得粗鲁起来，浓姬却没有生气，她捧着饭团，竟然还残留着少许温热。“为什么你会知道？”她坐在信长身边，信长骨碌一翻身，后脑勺对着她。“我在宴席上都见不到你的踪影，难道，其实你还是在的？”

信长冒了个不屑的鼻音，“你爱怎么猜都行，赶紧吃完，你明明都快困死了还这么多话。真是嘴碎的女人。”

浓姬无意识地摸了摸自己的嘴角，摸到一个淡淡的弧度。信长还是背对她，她拍拍信长的肩头，信长不理她，乌黑的发丝散在枕上，绸缎般发着微微的亮。“喂。”她说，“我是浓姬。不是‘你’，也不是‘你这家伙’。”半晌，信长一振肩膀抖开她的手，从被窝里爬起，清澈的眼睛里落了烛火。“我是信长。”

“信长殿下。”

“阿浓。”

“你可以叫我归蝶。”

“美浓来的浓姬，就叫阿浓。有什么不好？”

无论如何，这个人就是我的丈夫了。浓姬在饭团冷透以前把它吃掉，把自己的衣服和信长的混成一堆，钻进被窝，和信长背对背陷入梦乡。

次日凌晨，信长早在浓姬醒来以前就睁着眼睛望向空中某处。睡醒的浓姬正想向她搭话，她抢先说：“还不够呶。你能不能想出什么点子？”

“殿下要什么点子？”

“越离谱越好。”

原来是这样。浓姬想。信长以男子身份从弟弟手中夺走继承权还是太过突然，一时之间还没法完全掩盖她的真实性别，所以需要大量的流言去稀释早已注入人们心中的真实。她注视信长的侧脸，那是一张仿佛被剥离了情感的脸。浓姬察觉自己虽然对过去的她有些印象，对于如今这个织田信长她则一无所知。她们头回相遇时，浓姬就把她认成了男孩，那是她还未改变身份成为继承人的日子。她被晒得黝黑，胳膊自然垂在身侧，不太合身的宽大上衣用麻绳扎紧，脚上满是干结的泥壳。怎么看都是个来路不明的疯小子。浓姬以衣袖掩口鼻去遮她身上散发的汗水和原野的味道，但是看到对方似笑非笑的模样，便不服输的睁大眼睛瞪回去。那孩子哈哈大笑，“传闻说得那么离谱，我还以为是多么了不得的美丽女子，原来也就是个小不点嘛！喂，那边的，这就是斋藤道三的掌上明珠？”，她故意不看浓姬去向旁人询问，浓姬倒凭这一下子猜出了她的身份。将猜测说出口后，她没有否认，无视厉声的斥责和让她下跪道歉的要求，自言自语的说：“看来还差几年才能嫁给我弟弟啊！”

而浓姬最终嫁给了她，而不是她任何一个兄弟。她充沛的情绪蛮不讲理的曾让浓姬感到气恼，浓姬没想到如今信长完全收敛起情绪反而会令她忧愁。命运的转折是织田信秀突兀的死，浓姬听说消息的那一刻，城里已经没了一人一马。随她从美浓而来暂时担负侍卫一职的光秀带着血腥气冲进室内，看到她平安无事就长舒一口气，“您没事真是太好了。”浓姬先前正在练字，她放下纸笔，“发生了什么事？”光秀恭谨的回答：“城里方才有刺客行动，已经全部抓获。傻瓜殿下抢了马匹出城……”他顿了顿，继续说下去，“织田信秀死了。”就是瞬刹之间划过的预感，浓姬的呼吸都被冻得一滞。她指示光秀带人追过去，定要保证把人平安的护送回来，光秀不理解她的意图，浓姬也难以解释，光秀虽然迷惑，仍然服从了。这是毫无凭证的直觉，事实也证明了她是对的。当那人回到那古野城，她是作为“织田信长”回来的。这里就是断层。变化不仅是自称和衣着，她展现的新的踪迹让浓姬移不开眼睛。是这个人，她的野心如恋爱悸动般怦怦的跳，会是这个人吗？

她沉浸在自己的思绪中，久久没有说话。信长踢开被子，“我要出去了！”她说走便走，完全没考虑过新婚翌日就被丢在新房内的新娘子的心情。之后一天她都没见到信长，直到夜晚信长又“唰啦”一声拉开门。浓姬心平气和的向她低头，“您回来了。”

“我知道你肯定在嘀咕‘还记得回来啊！’”信长看都不看她，“夫妇要一起睡觉，我知道的。”

她们之间这种怪异的相处持续到美浓传来消息，浓姬的亲生母亲去世了。面对从美浓来传讯的人，她沉默不语，挥手让人退下。她整天一言不发，到了半夜还无比清醒。夜风呼啸拍打门窗，她蜷在被子里，肩膀被轻轻地拍了两下。“醒着吗？”信长还没等到回答就要去扳她下巴确认，浓姬避开她的手，“夜很深了，有什么必须在现在说的事情吗？”

信长把她拉出被窝，强硬的牵出去，她踉跄的跟在信长身后，很快就跑了起来，光裸的双脚踩在被如水夜色浸透的地板就像踩着荷叶般微微湿润又极其不稳。满月浮在缀满星辰的夜空，流云如水藻摇曳。浓姬想问她到底要把自己带去哪里，她就停下了。“……我小时候，听人说起风的夜里有很多鬼魂。”她们站在廊道中央，月光照亮了浓姬和位置靠里侧的信长的半张脸。她的表情很难看清，浓姬就只看她的双眼。

“殿下难道是打算带我来看看，我母亲的鬼魂是否从美浓奔赴至此，来探望她离经叛道的女儿了呢？”

“怎么可能。是你一直动来动去，我睡不着。”

“我可以去别的地方睡。”

“说什么傻话啊，你真是蠢。”

“从来不曾有人说我蠢笨！”

“那今天就有了。”

浓姬气得发抖，眼眶烫的令人的头脑都发昏。信长摸她脸的手掌沾满了水，浓姬才发现那是她的眼泪。“不要难过了。”她在身上擦掉那些水珠，浓姬报复性的用狠劲去抓握她的手，信长只是皱眉，一句话都没说，始终没放开那只与浓姬相牵的手。失去母亲的悲痛和委屈终于爆发了，她的冷静和聪慧能应对所有人，就是对付不了信长，那也没必要再强撑下去。朦胧的视野里，月光慢慢攀上信长的脸颊，她的表情很难看，终于不再是空壳了，但是浓姬只觉得更难过。父母死了，作为得到过爱的子女是不可能不难过的，信长的泪水又流去哪里了呢？获得了新的姓名后，她舍弃的东西比浓姬预想的还要多，之后恐怕只会更多。人能得到的事物是有限的，在得到新的以前必须丢弃旧的，腾出位子才有空余去容纳新的。这夜里唯二醒着的女孩一个怀揣遗传自父亲的雄心，一个肩扛不属于自己的野望，可是当凉薄的风让她们的袖管翻动，露出同样脆弱的手臂，好像只有用力牵着对方才不会飘散在风中。浓姬不停抹去泪水，越抹越多，信长罕见地很有耐性，等她的情绪平复。

“回去睡觉吗？”

浓姬摇头，信长就“唔”的应了一声，牵着她走去庭院。浓姬坐在草地里，信长挨着她。“我小时候，听人说起风的夜里有很多鬼魂。”信长重新讲起这个话题，这次浓姬没打断她。“我问，这是谁发现的？鬼魂长什么样子？没人能回答我，我就决心自己找。每到刮大风的晚上我就到处乱走。找了好几个月都没找到，我就放弃了。”浓姬安静的听，信长继续往下说：“鬼魂压根不存在，但是我看到了别的……我看到我母亲和我弟弟——勘十郎，你见过他——他们睡觉的时候是一起睡的，我母亲会抱着我弟弟，可是她从来不会拥抱我。父亲也不会。”

浓姬清清嗓子，说话还是有很重的鼻音。“鬼魂是存在的。殿下。在你的心里。”信长诧异的看她，浓姬指指自己的胸膛，“方才的我也有，现在已经不在了。请将鬼魂也逐出你的心吧，死者不该成为生者的诅咒。”信长没有任何表示，浓姬的心不由得揪紧了：这个人已经忘记自己也拥有哭泣的权利。

她们依旧手牵手回到房间，一齐睡到正午。她们对夜晚所说的每一句话只字不提，而新的存在确确实实的开始生长了。信长果然杀死了束缚自己的鬼魂，蜕下的皮囊与鬼魂散为飞灰的尸骨一同蒸发。连同名字得到的东西终于成为了她自己的东西。她会“阿浓！阿浓！”的呼喊她，浓姬也回以高昂的应答，只要听见呼唤，就必定会前往。信长的锋芒日益尖锐，浓姬以柔而不弱的韧性去回应和配合。

“就说那群地痞干的事情是我干的吧！”

“不错呀，那群人本来就得过你的好处，不如再指使他们当中一人穿着你的衣服去闹几回，要敞开衣服，让目睹的人们都相信‘织田信长是个男人’才行。”

“我要去见你父亲。”信长结束了半胡闹的对话。“不能带你去，阿浓有什么想跟他说的？”浓姬侧头思索半天，“就对他说我一切都好，这就够了。”信长长长的叹息，“蝮蛇说不定会以为是我胡说八道，其实他的宝贝女儿被我折腾的生不如死，一时火起把我杀了怎么办？”浓姬吃吃的笑，“我可不想这么快改嫁。”

“真是薄情的女人！”

信长从圣德寺回来之前，薄情的浓姬就在门口等她，十足的深情模样。路过的人们都不住望向她。光秀来找她，“您没必要在这里等，今日阳光毒辣，至少去个阴凉的地方……”

“殿下还没回来，是不是被路上见到的女人迷住了？”浓姬开玩笑道，“如果是要被迷住，至少得是京师的女人。”光秀没明白她的话，浓姬已经远远瞧见归来的队伍。她敛起笑容，“这不就回来了吗？退下吧，没有什么好担心的。”

光秀走到半路回望她，飞快成长的女孩距离女人已经很接近了，她的背影纤细笔挺，远远望去柔媚的像一株秋海棠。衣着正式的信长从马背翻身跃下，那个傲气高贵的俊美公子瞬间消失的无影无踪。她们在太阳底下牵起手，一如她们站在月亮下。


End file.
